siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Idealist Silicon Valley - Purpose
category:Idealist.org Silicon Valleycategory:Idealist Back to Idealist.org Silicon Valley At the 3/18 meeting, we asked members to answer the following questions: *Why do we exist? *Why are you here? *How can we help you? The following are the responses, verbatim. (more forthcoming) ' Why do we exist?' *To generate energy for those to "do good". *To create an atmosphere in which to dream, brainstorm, innovate solutions, and support-- transforming them to action. *To connect people with people - people with projects to people with skills to people with enthusiasm to people with inspiration. * Help me find other people with similar interests so we can work on an existing project or start a new project together. * 1. Adopt an issue, work around the concept, plan resources (including human), draw a plan and time deliverables, something that is either a pressing issue of an agency or is engaging for most folks.; 2. Follow up discussed as a result of concrete actions. > Talk with community leaders, govt., orgs., NPOs, opinion leaders in faith-based institutions, etc. and then decide future course of action.; 3. Represent Idealist in different forums, conferences, etc., to invite more feedback, directions, people, energy. In between monthly meetings, these forums provide more agenda. * To help network people/organizations to do specified projects helping/supporting the community. * Concrete action/project as a group. * Take on a challenge-specific issue and go full force. How about something international that can become a model/example for other Idealist worldwide. Furthermore, coordinate with Idealist somewhere else to address a problem overseas. * To solicit help for particular causes * To provide help or links to those that can * To be a network for career opportunities. * To expose to others what each person is doing. * To brainstorm on ideas we (as a group or as individuals) may come across and develop them into action plans. * To share experience and/or training others to enable then * To define fine tune their path (mentor or practical help) * To network for volunteers/jobs * To study/educate ourselves and others or history of grass roots organizations and movements, etc. * To engage in an exchange of ideas, strategies and methods to create positive and sustaining change in our communities locally. To bring together people from all walks of life, and to archively participate in discussions to find common are as of interest for potential partnerships and collaborations * To increase and facilitate effective communication and collaboration between nonprofit organizations, for-profit companies and the communities the orgs/businesses serve. * Bring like-minded people together to share ideas, network. * Raise awareness about projects in the area. * Civic Engagement- networking, to bring people together and serve the particular needs of Santa Clara Valley create a forum for engaging professionals-job seekers- those with projects * Make a central resource for those with projects to meet those who are interested in helping and volunteering * As a Silicon Valley Idealist group. I believe we have come together to get help and give support to causes already in existence, as well as to CREATE innovative programs or activities with the collaborated talent of the group. * I liked Lynn’s idea of having our group be considered as a Chamber of Commerce for non profits in our area, and people interested in social causes. Currently, I feel that we have a lot of “go to” places (e.g. compaospoint, volunteer center, etc) who serve different functions but it’d be the one stop for good. Why are you here? ''' *More accessible projects to work on. *More accessible volunteers. *More efforts to create a great future. *Networking for jobs *Volunteers contact/focus org. *Networking for expertise *To help each other; work together to create change. *We are ready to get involved! We are curious to know of the projects concerting the areas in which we living and work for a living. '''How can we help you? * Provide informal (or formal) opportunities to discuss issues facing our community and the world. e.g. monthly meeting where someone presents an issue and there is time for group to discuss it and maybe take steps to address it. Open to public, we would facilitate the meetings, maybe like a town hall meeting. * To associate with like-minded person/s. * Take my project and vision to other people. * Provide venue/events that'll brainstorm and connect people together. * To help find the right people (more advertising/outreach) to do these projects. * Recruit more influential/high power leaders of our own community to participate and/or speak. * Post bios on Wiki, of which we can edit, add, links, etc. * More focus to attain a solid, demonstrable outcome. * People can present 5-10 minute plans for projects that we can then discuss and then decide on 2 or 3 to table. * As a social group now, I like our monthly meeting. It is a great forum where members can discuss projects-but I’d like to see a place where we can support and act. I’d like to see seminars or workshops as part of these meetings (not everyone, or maybe they can be special events) so that we can do our good work, better. * By sharing of resources, best practices, ideas-and networking to meet people who have the same passions, interests, and commitment to creating positive change for all for us. * Hold socials to get people meeting, forming, relationships, and having fun. * Provide time to present projects where we need volunteers, participants, employees. (small amount of time, but still include) * I’m not sure if this idea already exists for idealist.org, but a job fair would seem to be beneficial. The website is a great place for people seeking work and organizations seeking help/ employees, so may be something in person would be good. I’m thinking of something that craiglist did, I believe they called it boot camp. The “ Do gooder fair” seems that it might be accomplishing this, but this was the only thing I could think of. This org is GREAT!!! * More streamlined technology- website – more robust activities and memberships MORE RESOURCES offered for orgs * Stay in touch with craiglists foundation, and the corporate foundations community. Perhaps volunteer as a groups (idealist) to existing worthy events, like craiglists boot camp. * Focus on one or two issues that idealist group decides to work on * Lots of focus (@ this meeting)about networking rather than coming together around 1 or 2 common goals. * Shorten meeting by al least ½ hour. Perhaps could shorten introductions, presentations, such as dossiers, could have been focused was unclear why she was presenting via powerpoint. * Volunteer your time to my middle school students, PLEASE. You, the adult, has a lot of experience and wisdom to bestow upon our local youth. DON’T BE AFRAID-DARE TO SUCK- Si se puede!!